Case Unknown
by Sattilllious
Summary: Luhan works as a detective. Lay as a psychologist. .. .. ... What will happen when these two walk into each other's way?
1. Introduction

Case 1 - Lay , Lu Han (Introduction)

Lay sighed.

"Yes, i understand." Lay smiled at Suho. " I'm going to repeat the things that you told me before. Do tell me if anything is wrong." Suho nodded curtly. "Okay, so, first. You consider yourself as a sasaeng." Lay glanced at Suho, who bit his lips. "Secondly, you have supposedly done things a normal fan wouldn't have. For example, sneaking into the idol's apartment and taking his .. uh.. stuff." Lay looked up at Suho. Suho started to fidget with his fingers. Lay noticed it, and immediately worked up a plan to calm his client's nerves. "It's all true, right? Well, it's not that bad. I thought worse." Lay smiled, and in response to that, Suho beamed at Lay. "Don't worry, this isn't a big problem. Now where was i?"

"The list of things i remembered doing.." Suho muttered. "Hmm right. Thank you. "

"Okay, your problem is simple, as i have said." Suho frowned at Lay, who foresaw this. "Your problem, is just that you are irrational. You seem to do things because of peer pressure, for one, and this also means that you are not confident in yourself. " Lay looked Suho in his eye. "To simply put all this, you just have to trust yourself, and believe in your decisions." Suho's gasped in realization. Then, he rested his chin on his hand. It was all true, Suho did feel insecure,which was why he followed the sasaeng fans' decisions and went along with them. He knew that they weren't supposed to do that; he didn't feel right, but he still went with it. Suho then looked up at Lay once more, eyes hinting desperation.

"What should i do then?"

Lay laughed. "Although we have identified your problem, it would be rather hard to gain back your self confidence. " Upon hearing this, Suho pouted . "This can't be solved in just one session, it is a fact, and i can't sugarcoat it for you. But for starters, you said that you are in a sasaeng fan club, right?" Suho nodded vigorously.

"You, will have to leave it immediately."

Lay's sudden change in tone caused the atmosphere to turn serious. Suho sensed it, and he felt shivers at the back of his spine. "Well that's it for today. Come back next week, and tell me about your progress." Lay suddenly smiled and leaned back onto his chair. This caused the atmosphere to change once more, back into the cheery, counsellor type of atmosphere. Suho quickly got up and whispered his thanks, then ran out of the room.

Once Suho left the room, Lay's face turned emotionless. He didn't feel guilty for lying to a student. He didn't really care. Well, it won't hurt for Suho, and it just gives him more money anyway. Killing two birds with one stone. Lay smirked. This world is, but a cruel place to live. And he, wasn't going to help take care of it. Instead, he will just cruise along with it, snatching benefits for himself here and there. This makes Life more fun, no?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Today was a free day, and free day equals to free time and that means... SHOPPING! Luhan smiled to himself. Humming his favourite song, he made sure to check if he has brought everything with him.

ID, check.  
Money, check.  
Tissue, check.  
Handcuffs, check.

All set and ready t-

Wait. No, nononono. Luhan immediately took out and threw the cursed item onto the table. Today is an off-duty day, so he wasn't going anywhere near that. This job is really getting into his normal life. Luhan sighed and wore his sneakers. Locking the door, he tried to cheer himself up by thinking of the things he could get himself later.

Luhan skipped out of his house and headed towards Somersat mall, which was the nearest mall from his house.

Cool air flowed past his face as he entered the mall. Amazed at the morning crowd, Luhan gasped. Crowded places are the best for crimes. But that isn't his problem as of today, right? Remaining cheery, he started his shopping spree.

As he was going to enter the EXO pop-up store, he heard a scream. The inner Luhan activated itself as he turned towards the direction to catch a glimpse of the commontion. "Theif! Someone stop that guy!" 

That was all Luhan needed to hear.

With eagle-like eyes, he spotted a man running away from the crowd. Without hesitation, he dashed towards the man with lightning speed, a speed which no one would expect a person with his feminine figure to have, and caught up with the man. The theif was so very shocked at Luhan's speed. Or his beautiful face, in fact. Luhan wasted no time as his hands tried to reach out and stop the man. However, the man was far too strong. The man merely pushed Luhan's hands away and ran out of the mall, causing Luhan to stumble left and collapse onto the floor. He had failed.

Panting, he watched silently as the man ran across the street and into the buildings ahead. No amount of words could be used to describe how disappointed Luhan felt. He didn't have the mood to shop anymore. Frowning, Luhan closed his eyes. He stabilized his breathing and tried to remember how the man looked like, but to no avail. He could only remember the clothes which he wore, jeans and a dark blue hoodie. The information wouldn' t help much. 

Luhan sighed. A small crowd had formed around him by then, people whispering and pointing. It made Luhan feel small. As he tried to get up, he felt pain in his feet; his left feet hurt, a lot. He must have sprained it just now.. Wincing in pain, Luhan hurriedly limped his way out of the shopping mall, and away from the judgemental crowd who didn't even bother to help him.


	2. Case 1

**Case 1 - Oh Se Hun (introduction)**

* watch?v=oBGTFbM5yc0

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Luhan sighed. He's been climbing up the stairs because the elevator had broken down. Once he reached the 7th floor, he mentally cheered. Luhan made his way carefully to his apartment unit. He rested his body against the wall and took out the keys. The dangling sound of it sounded sickening. Opening the door, he limped inside and placed his shoe on the shoe rack. Sighing once more, He turned on the lights.

"Hyung"

Luhan jumped, startled. There could only be one person that has access to his house. His expression softened when he realised who it was. "Why didn't you turn on the lights?" Luhan smiled. Sehun just looked down at his toes. Hmm, Luhan really didn't notice the extra pair of shoes on his shoe rack. "It's okay, it's not your fault. Come here, you." Luhan gestured for Sehun. Smiling gleefully, Sehun rushed over to Luhan and embraced him tightly.

"Miss."

Luhan chuckled. "It has only been a day, silly." Luhan ruffled Sehun's hair. Sehun pouted at him. "Okay, okay. You win." Luhan laughed. "I missed you too." He then placed a kiss on Sehun's cheek, causing Sehun to blush. Sehun's hand automatically reached to touch the spot where he kissed. "Won't you help me to the sofa?" Sehun nodded, and placed Luhan's arm over his shoulders, dragging Luhan along helplessly to the couch.

"Pain?"

"Yeah. i sprained it accidentally just now while shopping." Half truth; Luhan didn't want Sehun to worry. Luhan collapsed onto the sofa and groaned in pain. Sehun couldn't help but laugh at Luhan's state. "You. Stop." Luhan attempted to sit up straight, but it made his back "burn more". Luhan tried to make the groan sound as real as possible, which worked, Sehun laughed at him. Luhan then turned and glared at Sehun. Sehun immediately stopped and plopped himself down beside Luhan. Unconsciously, he took Luhan's fingers and started to fidget with them. Luhan didn't pull away, for he knows what this action means; it represents insecurity.

"So, why are you here?" Sehun didn't reply. Instead, he just continued playing with Luhan's fingers. Something must have happened at home again. Luhan could feel tears brimming in his eyes. "Could.. you get me some water?" Thankfully, Sehun listened this time and went to the kitchen. Out of all the times, why must it be now.. Luhan suddenly thought of Sehun's story, and It always hurt him to remember Sehun's story.

Luhan really admired Sehun sometimes. Not in the hero-type of admire, it's more of a wow-type of admire. It's because Sehun had been through tough times, which Luhan was sure he couldn't, if he was in Sehun's situation. How can someone be this caring and cute even after all that? Looking at Sehun, Luhan tried his best to hold back his tears. Just then, Sehun turned towards him. Luhan immediately smiled and waved him over. He wasn't going to break down in front of Sehun, never.

Sehun set the cup of water on the table and melted onto the sofa, head on Luhan's shoulder, with both of their hands interlocked. "Hmm? Sleeping here tonight?" It took him all his might to prevent his voice from cracking. Luhan then kissed Sehun's hair. Sehun hummed his reply, almost inaudible. "Okay then. But you'll have to help me, okay?" Luhan chuckled. Sehun looked up at Luhan and pouted. "It's the cost of renting my company. Don't bother." Sehun, in response, just cuddled even more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"No! The bed is mine!" Sehun wriggled on Luhan's bed for a few seconds, reluctant to get up. "My leg hurts, okay? I can't sleep on the floor. Or do you want to go on tomorrow's case alone? huh?" Luhan threatened. Sehun quickly sprung up from the bed and helped him settle down, with Luhan laughing. "I was just joking, you do know that right?" Sehun just placed a finger on Luhan's lips, and pulled the blanket over Luhan's body.

"Sleep."

Nodding, Luhan directed Sehun to his bed too, which was a mattress placed on the floor. "Off the lights please!"

...

Soon, the only sound that could be heard was the air conditioner.

Luhan sniffled. Sehun must not hear him.

...

Sehun opened his eyes. Where was he, where is Luhan..  
Recognising his surroundings, Sehun got up. He quietly squeezed onto Luhan's bed and wrapped his hands around his waist. He felt secure again, and drifted off into sleep.

But he didn't notice Luhan's muscles contracting; he was crying harder. He knew he couldn't help Sehun, and that was what hurt him the most.

The boy muffled his cries with the pillow

The pain was too much for him to handle.

He was so sick of all the insults

He was so sick of all the troubles

Now, lying on the bed,

He made a promise to himself

To not ever speak, never again,

To crawl back into his shell.

Where he will be

Safe, and sound.

-Unknown, Case _?_


	3. Case 2 - The Cheat

**_Case 2 – The Cheat_**

"Love you." Kai hugged Haeri. He opened the door and looked back one last time before leaving for work. As the door closed behind him, the door to her heart slammed shut as well. Haeri took her phone and hesitated once more. She would feel guilty if she called, there was no evidence to prove it; it would just reflect her own insecurity.

They were a happy couple. Haeri would pick out the colour of Kai's tie and help him wear it, and he would kiss her everyday before he left. Hhe would be back home at 7pm for dinner. Always so caring and lovable, her Kai. But one day, her friends showed her a picture of a man online. She wasn't sure if it was Kai, but it sure looked like him. The pictures were of a man dancing on a stage, she wasn't sure where. The problem is, the side profile of the man looked so very much like Kai. Of course, this wasn't the only thing. There were pictures of Kai with other girls circulating online. Haeri, at first, was sure that those girls were his colleagues, but the number of female colleagues are increased as time passed. At the same time which this was happening, Haeri realised, Kai had also stopped kissing her, and he would be late for dinner, sometimes not eating his dinner at all.

After much consideration, Haeri punched the numbers into the phone.

Kai sighed. He couldn't tell his wife about the truth. It's not time yet. He knows his wife's personality, and she would most probably divorce him if she knew about this.

"You're up next. Ready?"

"Anything for money." Kai muttered to himself.

_At least until I find a more secure job.._

The detectives looked at the man on stage, then looked at the picture, and back to the man again.

They have found him.

Cheers filled the air as Kai entered the stage. Music blared from the speakers and Kai forgot to breath for a second.

_You can do this.._

The music pulsed through his veins as he got into the mood. It had been so long since he last danced. He could feel it, the energy surging through his body. Kai smirked. It's about time. Kai loosened his tie and started. He was the centre of attention, the stage was his. It was his solo time.

Memories come flooding back to him as he danced. The electronic beats echoed in his mind as his body flowed with the beat. Body waves, hip thrusts, as sexy as possible, as passionate as possible. He had wanted people to recognize his talents back in university, he was sick of being left out. But to think he ended up here..

Dollar bills flew onto the stage as Kai did his job. He ended off by swiftly taking off his tie and throwing it on the stage, and by stripping open his office shirt, revealing his toned body. This earned huge cheers from the crowd. Tips were thrown onto the stage once more, and even though Kai was panting heavily, he went around to gather as much money as he could get before he was dragged off stage.

Money was important, afterall. More important than his ego, his pride. Money was everything to keep this marriage alive. He chuckled to himself while putting the money in his pocket. Silly people, he had to merely show off his body and he would get money. This job was definitely easier than office work, but Haeri would be disappointed. But then again, he wasn't the one who wanted to marry her. His parents did. And they would also be disapppinted in him if they know about his retrenchment.

"Kai, in thirty."

Kai touched his neck. Neck? Kai panicked. Where did his tie go? The stage. It must have been on the stage. Glancing out from the backstage, he couldn't see his tie anywhere. Cursing, he stuggled to think of an excuse to tell Haeri tonight.

The detectives weren't surprised. They had researched about the man before they came. Kai was a office worker before, but got fired. A newlywed, in debt. At least he found a job. They have dealt with these kind of stuff since long ago, it was just the norm.

Luhan frowned. He had to admit, that man danced pretty well. He was impressed, almost seduced. But he was on a case, and Luhan has to have no emotional attachment to anything related to cases. But, the way that man ended his solo was... _appealing._

Sehun pouted. He was jealous. He knew how Luhan would be the type to like these kind of things, and he did not like the fact that the man Luhan was fawning over wasn't him. Sehun took Luhan by the arm and dragged him to a corner of the club, and cornered him easily with his body. He then leaned forward and looked into his eyes.

"Wha.. I'm-"

"Stop. You.."

Sehun cursed in his mind. He tried his best to complete the sentence, but the words just aren't forming in this mouth. He hissed in frustration and shook his head.

Luhan touched Sehun's arm. He knew what Sehun was about to say. He nodded at Sehun.

They were on a job. He needed to stop.

Time flew by quickly. it was already 7pm. Kai's muscles burned as he dragged his body back home. Life sucked. Feeling hungry and drained of energy, he popped into a random convenience store near his workplace. He only spent about 2 seconds, and grabbed a cup and went straight to the counter. "That.. will be 2900.. won.. sir." Kai didn't even look at the man at the counter. He just dumped the money on the table and settled himself at a corner of the store.

(Later, At Dawn - by winterseoul reference)

Haeri stared at the wall clock. It was almost 8pm. She wondered if he'll even come home today. The detectives have yet to inform her anything about him. Just then, the sound of keys reached Haeri's ears. She hurried towards the door and unlocked it.

"I'm home" Kai smiled at her. Haeri returned the smile with her own. "Yes.. Come and eat your dinner."

...

He didn't finish his dinner. It was half eaten. No amount of words could describe the disappointment Haeri felt. At least he ate... right?

Kai felt bloated. He shouldn't have brought the cup noodles. But it was too late to regret now. Putting his utensils on the table, he leaned back in his chair and stretched. "I'm so full! Thank you for your dinner. I'm sorry I can't finish it though." Kai went on and told Haeri about his 'office' work today. But then, Haeri's sudden statement caught him off guard.

"So, did you eat up your tie?"

Kai panicked. On instinct, he laughed it off, saying that he took off his tie when he was resting in the company and accidentally left it there.  
But Haeri knew better. Who in the right mind would dare to take off their ties during work..?

However, she decided to let the matter rest for now. The detectives would get in touch with her tonight. She would finally know what Kai had been doing all this time. Haeri turned towards Kai and gave him a smile. Kai took it and excused himself from the conversation before he exposes himself accidentally.

He had to tell Haeri soon. He didn't want to continue living a marriage life anymore. He didn't know it was so tiring, forever living for someone. Kai sighed and went into the shower.

He wondered if Haeri already knew about his situation, but was hiding it all along?

Luhan and Sehun were back in Luhan's apartment. They had promised to get back with their client tonight. They had to collate the information they got and quickly send it to her. However, Luhan felt bad for the man. He seemed nice, normal. How did he even end up in such a marriage life anyway? Maybe he should cover up for the man for now, and they would discuss it with the man. Find out about his plans, and such.

Should he? Or shouldn't he?

He heard them all

The insults, the rumours, and all

To keep a low profile, he had to

But now it isn't working.

He was through.

People would bully him

If not for his size

People steered away from him

He guessed it was only wise

On graduation year,

He had enough.

He went on stage

And danced

Like no other

But here he is

Alone in the shower

Wondering what

He would do forever

He was Kai,

The lone boy

That no one heard of

Or remembered.

And living a tiring marriage life,

As if condemned forever.

_-Unknown, Case **?**_


End file.
